edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is a massively multiplayer online game (MMO) currently in production. It is being developed by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment. Cartoon Network has used the Unity engine as its client technology basis. Free Users can play the full game as of April 2010. It was scheduled to be released in Summer 2008, but the release date was moved up to January 14, 2009. http://news.toonzone.net/article.php?ID=18310 Gameplay In FusionFall, the player takes control of a customized avatar to traverse the world. Their character is viewed from a third-person perspective, and the range of movement consists of walking in any direction and a short-distance jump. The game has large playable environments, with travel facilitated by various warp points. Much of the gameplay revolves around defeating fusion monsters for various reasons. The player is provided with numerous weapons to accomplish this, including projectile weapons (pistols, shotguns, rockets), melee weapons, and grenades. Unlike ordinary role-playing games, the player does not gain experience in the conventional sense. Instead, they gather a loose analog known as fusion matter (which has multiple purposes) through defeating enemies and completing missions. Gathering enough fusion matter will trigger a special mission that will raise their level upon completion. The player is guided in their quest by a specific character, beginning with Dexter's computer, Computress. After leaving the first level, they can choose between a wider range of guides, and can switch to a new guide later if they choose. The main focus of the game is the completion of missions. Missions are given by various characters around the game world, who cluster around travel hubs. Mission-givers range from various Cartoon Network characters (for example, Numbah 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door) to more generic characters from those series, such as random Kids Next Door agents. The main characters typically give greater rewards and more useful items. Missions are split into three types: Nano missions, Guide missions, and regular missions. Nano missions are granted automatically, and allow the player to progress further into the game. Guide missions are special tasks done on the behalf of the guide character, typically offering the best equipment available as a reward. Regular missions offer lesser rewards, but are far more numerous. Unlike the first two types of missions, which can only be done one at a time, the player can run four different regular missions concurrently. The key to progressing in the game is the collection of Nanos, thirty-six miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters which serve as allies in combat. The player's level is tied to the number of Nanos they have collected (eg. a player at level 6 will have six Nanos). Nanos are obtained during Nano missions, in which the player must defeat an evil Fusion doppelganger of a Cartoon Network character. A Nano of that character is granted to the player upon the doppelganger's defeat. Once obtained, players can choose between one of three abilities for the Nano. The chosen ability can be changed later for a fee. Nanos grant a wide range of abilities depending on the specific Nano, ranging from increasing the player's performance (run speed, jump height, defense, etc.) to special attacks (stunning moves, area-effect damage, etc.), as well as a number of player-cooperative abilities in the same vein. Players are limited to carrying three Nanos at a time, which can be switched out at certain stations. Once activated, Nanos will aid the player until they get tired, at which point they will vanish until rested once more. In terms of difficultly, a solo player can progress in the game without much trouble. Enemies in any given mission will usually be within the player's ability to defeat, though it is possible to be overwhelmed by sheer force of numbers. So long as the player isn't under attack, their health will regenerate fairly quickly, eliminating the need to replenish health between missions. If the player dies, they are revived at a nearby respawn point, called a "Resurrect 'Em", the only penalty being a moderate drain of the energy of the player's Nanos, which also regenerate (albeit at a somewhat slower rate). The game world varies between open and closed arenas. For the most part, missions take place on the surface with the other players. Enemies on the surface respawn quickly, thus making sure that even a large number of players performing the same mission can complete it in a timely fashion without having to wait for their targets to appear. There are also sealed-off areas which contain an abundance of dangerous enemies guarding one or more Fusion lairs, the end point of Nano missions. When entering a Fusion lair, players are spawned into an isolated dungeon, preventing others from interfering. While solo play is made possible, clan/guild play is also an element in the game, designated by the term "Group". Plot Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating countless planets and civilizations. Earth is its next stop. The player joins forces with the characters from various Cartoon Network series to repel this threat. Characters from various Cartoon Network shows appear in the game, redesigned in an anime style by Mario F. Piedra. In addition, small, miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters are collected along the way and travel with players, providing powers and abilities to assist during missions. There will also be a manga tie-in, co-written by Matthew Schwartz and Piedra. Beta testing The beta testing began on November 14, 2008. Everyone who had an account on the game, or Cartoon Network's website, were able to play the game until November 16, 2008. During the first beta test, there was a problem with a file and many people could not get into the game. A second beta began on December 5, 2008, and ended on December 7, 2008. A third beta testing is told on its website www.fusionfall.com is to begin on December 12, 2008. The third and final beta began on December 26th and ended on January 11 for the official release date on January 14. Relation with Ed, Edd n Eddy It takes short while to progress to Peach Creek, but the Cul-de-Sac is kinda like the center of the Suburbs. In the future it is home to the Great machine that powers the Nanos; in the past it is the travel hub that lets you travel to most locations in the eastern suburbs and to all scamper locations. With the universe in danger, the kids in Peach Creek have constructed a fort around Rathink Ave, using cardboard and, two giant, angry Planks. Urban Rangers are stationed all over the game, selling the player items and guarding places (note: since this is an expanded universe, the Rangers aren't supposed to be Rolf, Jonny or Jimmy, and are supposed to be additional members of the International Association of Urban Rangers). However, (past) in Eternal Meadows, there is a tombstone surrounded by 4 Urban Rangers crying. This could be Rolf, but it's doubtable due to none of the Eds ever mentioning him or the fact that the urban rangers are still giving out badges are well organized and Rolf is pretty strong. With the world in chaos, Eddy has seized control of the Cul-de-Sac and appears to be the king and ultimate authority of the entire game. However Edd is the brains of the situation. Edd is one of the four guides in the game. If Edd is choosen as a guide he will make you find candy that makes you crazy if you eat it. Eddy is found in both eras; the other Ed's are missing in the future (it is not likely that they are dead since new characters appear every once in a while even though they were not seen before.) Edd's hologram is seen in Sector V (future) for constructing the fortress. Inside the Cul-De-Sac in the future is Eduardo of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends; in the past Wilt from the same show and Father from Codename Kids Next door to join him instead of Eduardo. Also in the past Marie and Lee Kanker are found in the Trailer Park in the back of the Cul-de-Sac. May is found in Camp Kidney in the wilds. This area is based on Camp Lazlo. Ed is found in Mt. Blackhead also from Camp Lazlo where he is the self proclaimed king of the jungle. In the game you have Nanos; 36 of them (as of October 11th) and three are of the Eds; in order they are Eddy (to become a Level 3 player), Edd (Level 9), and Ed (Level 32). References External links *The Official Site *FusionFall Wiki ---- Category:Games Category:Cartoon Crossovers Category:Online Games